1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to receptacles and more particularly to a burial urn which is adapted to contain the cremated ashes of one or more family members.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Cremation of the mortal remains of living creatures, such as humans and pets, has become increasingly popular. The popularity of cremation is almost assuredly due to the fact that it is less expensive than being interred in the ground, and it may avoid storage charges if the remains are located within an individual's residence if not stored at some exterior location, such as in a mortuary. The end product of the cremation process, after removal of non-combustible materials and grinding, is a small volume of very finely ground ash.
Disposal of this ash has taken many forms. One form would be to dispose of the ash into a sea or on land in a particular location. In such an instance, there is no need for a burial urn. However, some people choose to retain the cremated remains as constituting a memory of the loved one that has been lost. Typically, burial urns take the form of a vase or a similar type of container where the cremated remains of the lost loved one are to be placed. In some families where there have been a plurality of lost loved ones, this would mean that there is a plurality of separate containers that are stored somewhere within the individual's residence or, if it is stored at an exterior location, within a crematorium or cemetery.